


Pirates Life

by alexannam16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Captain Swan Storybook (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Sailing, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexannam16/pseuds/alexannam16
Summary: Emma Sparrow's thirst to avenge her father's death sends her on a dangerous journey with an unlikely ally.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi fandom story involving not only the beloved characters that we all love from Once Upon a Time but from Pirates of the Caribbean as well. It is Captain Swan based just FYI hehe!! This is a little introduction chapter so it will be a tad short, hope you all enjoy it :D

Sword fighting isn’t something easy, there are various things to take into account when wielding a sword or a cutlass. One must learn proper footwork, timing, distance, deception, rhythm, intimidation, caution, and lastly have the right state of mind in order to defeat your opponent.

And even if one masters all these things that doesn’t mean you stop practicing, PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT. Which is why every morning before I wake my lads up to get the day started I make my up to deck and practice. Even if it rains, even if the sea is rocking the ship back and forth, you take your stance and you practice. Even if your tired and feel like you can’t go on, you practice. Even if your heart hurts like never before you practice, you practice until you can’t go on anymore. 

For one day it can save your life or save the life of your fellow mates. I throw my final swing and fell on to the floor board of the deck and gasped as I tried to catch my breath. I remember hearing all those words every time I practiced with my beloved father. Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked around wishing he was here with me. I wipe the tears and looked for my cutlass. I made my way to the stairs where it so graciously landed; I take it and sheath it as I made my way up to the helm.

I stood by the helm as I looked out to the sea, I smiled as I see the sun rising from the horizon. I take a deep breath and let the air filled with the saltiness of the water fill my lungs. I smiled because there was no place I would rather be. I look down and I see my father’s name engraved in the helm and mine right under it.

Captain Jack Sparrow was my father’s name and mine is Emma Sparrow. As many people might know, my dad was the Captain of the Black Pearl and he was one hell of a pirate, one of the best that sailed these bloody 7 seas. Well that was until he was taken away from me one day, killed on the deck of his beloved ship. The very ship where he grew up in, where he spent his days and nights sailing, where he fought other bloody pirates and plundered ships but it was also the ship where he taught me how to fight.

I shook my head as I tried to get rid of those thoughts and rang the bell to alert my lads that it was time to wake up and set sail. I see everyone take their positions as we were getting ready to set sail. As I see the commotion around me, memories of that horrible night filled my mind again. I swore that night that I would avenge my father’s death, so after we buried him at sea and I was appointed Captain of the Black Pearl we set sail to find the bastard who killed him. 

Unfortunately the only thing I remember from that horrible day was the name of the ship, but it was enough to fuel me and lead my crew on a journey to find that pirate ship, and its name was the Queen Anne’s Revenge.


	2. Part 2

I’ve searched highs and lows to find that ship and I come empty handed each time. I drive myself insane every time I get some intel only for it to end up it being bloody lies. Its been so long since I’ve gotten good intel so I spend my time leading my crew into pilfering merchant ship from their goods, I mean we are pirates after all. 

I have to keep my lads happy because they are the only family I have ever known. I look down and I see Mr. Gibbs coming up to the deck. I call out to him as I’m standing at the helm. He walks up the stairs and stands by the helm. “Good morning captain, is there something you need?” I smile. “Just to man the helm.” He nods as he takes my place. 

I walk towards the side of the ship and look out towards the sea. I smile as I take a deep breath, that’s when a voice interrupts my thoughts. “That bastard is out there Emm, and we will be able to avenge our father's death.” I smile as I look back at Regina. Regina is my best friend well she’s my sister, she was an orphan my dad found starving on the streets so he adopted her and she became my sister. My mother died when she had me so I didn’t have a mother figure, and since Regina is a bit older than me she became my big sister.

I nod at her. “Yes we will Gina.” That’s when the whole ship shakes. I look at Mr. Gibbs and he gasps. “Gibbs?” He then points, I look behind us and we see a ship just a couple of miles out. I take out my telescope and scoff. “It’s the Jolly Roger.” Regina takes out her telescope and nods, “there’s no way we can out sail them Emm.” I scoff, “what the hell do they want?” She shrugs and scoffs. 

“Let’s just wait and see what they want, if its a fight they want then that’s what we will give them." I nod at Regina and gave the order to my lads to get ready in case a fight brakes out. The Jolly Roger anchors down next to us and throws the gang plank to our ship. Two men walk down on to our ship. My lads are quiet, everyone is, the only sound we can hear are the men’s footsteps and the creaking of the ship. 

“We are looking for Captain Jack, Jack Sparrow,” the man standing at the edge calls out. I look at him and for some reason he looked familiar. I continued to stare at him to see if I could remember where the hell I had see him from but alas nothing would spark my memory. I look at the man next to him and he looks like him, handsome but not as handsome as the one talking. Brothers perhaps? 

I scoff as I step in front of them. “Who wants to know?” The man scoffs. “I am looking for Jack." I scoff. "He's not here." The man scoffs again. "You the captain of the Black Pearl?” I nod. “Aye.” He nods as he walks around me, eyeing me from head to toe, he chuckles then scoffs. I look at Regina and she is just gripping her cutlass, ready to unsheathe it and stab someone. I smile as I see her doing that.

“Yes now state your business before I have my lieutenant kick you guys off my ship.” He nods. “We have told many a ships that if they decide to sail throughout this part of the sea safely, they must pay a fee.” I chuckle. “You have got to be kidding me.” He chuckles. “I am not.” He takes out his cutlass and places it on my neck. “Now I wouldn’t want to hurt a pretty face like yours so let us take our fee and we will go on our merry way.” I chuckle as I push his cutlass away.

“Now now that is no way to treat a lady mister....” He scoffs and so does the man next to him. “More respect for the captain lass.” I chuckle and bow. “Oh no where are my manners, I am so sorry captain.” I take out my cutlass and place it against his neck and grip his cutlass. The man next to him tries to stop him but Regina takes out her cutlass and pushes him away. “So captain what is your name?” He chuckles. “Names have power lass; why don’t you tell me yours?” I chuckle.

He tries to grab his cutlass but I slightly cut his throat. “Don’t try to do that again handsome.” He smirks. That’s when I get an idea. “How about we duel, if I win you let me sail freely through these waters but if I lose...” He chuckles. “I pick your punishment and you pay your fee.” I scoff and nod. I back away and take my stance. I look at this man and give him a wicked grin. “Ready?” He nods and our fight begins. 

We both stood there with our blades in hand staring at each other to see what step the other would take. He jabs at me and I block it just in time. I move around him and swing but he deflects it. Damn it. He lunges towards me, his blade nearly ripping my sleeve. I look at him and scoff, he smirks and takes his stance. I lunge toward him but he deflects as he circles around me. Damn this man is really good, his footwork and swordsmanship skills are almost as good as my father's. 

We continue to jab, to deflect each swing, to stare each other down; our blades continue to hit. I look around and all eyes are still on us, I need to end it now. I see that his swings and movements are becoming slower, that’s good that means he’s getting tired. I take advantage of that and I lunge at him but he quickly circles behind me again. I gasp not even thinking he would do that move three times in a row. 

He grips my blade, grabs my hands then hugs me from behind. “Seems like I’ve bested you lass, you better start getting your payment ready.” I scoff. That’s when I manage to wiggle one of my hands free, I grab my dagger and cut his hand. He groans as I push him to the ground and I place my cutlass on his throat. “Seems I won captain.” He scoffs. “You cheated.” I smile.“Well I am a pirate captain.” He sighs and nods. I held out my hand and help him up. Once he sheathes his cutlass he chuckles. 

“No one has bested me before lass.” I smile. “It’s ok we promise we won’t tell; we are good at keeping secrets aren’t we lads?” My whole crew laughs and cheers. I look at Regina and she has a proud look on her face. I look back at the man and he is wrapping his hand with a cloth. “Seems you haven’t changed one bit Emma.” I gasp as the whole ship got silent. “How do you know my name?” He gives me a grin. “Oh don’t tell me you have forgotten your old childhood pal?” I gasp as I take a closer look at him. My God could it be?

“Killian?”


	3. Part 3

“Aye.” I chuckle. “My you sure have grown Killian.” He nods and smiles. I turn around and look at the other man, who I now know to be Liam. Regina laughs. “It seems that who we thought were our enemies are actually friends well family.” I smile and nod.

“Yes I remember us stuck in the captain’s quarters as our fathers fought on deck.” Killian nods. “Aye we were wee lads and lasses back then.” He then sighs. “Killian, Liam I am sorry I didn’t recognize your ship, I mean what happened to the Jewel of the Realm?”

Killian sighs. “It is the Jewel, we just renamed her the Jolly Roger and painted it differently after my father’s death.” I nod then looked at Regina and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He nods. “It just took a toll on all of us, the whole crew has felt his absence and I was appointed captain.” Killian smiles.

“What happened to your dad?” He sighs. “That’s actually why I’ve come, I need to seek revenge on the man who killed my father.” I gasp. “Alright lads that’s enough of lolly gagging time to get back to work.” Everyone heads back to their stations and we make our way to my cabin. I look at Regina, “can you take care while...” She nods. 

“Liam and I will stay here.” I look at Liam and he nods. I smile as we both made our way back to my cabin. We walked in and I closed the door behind us. We sit down and I serve Killian a glass of rum. We take a sip and start our chat. “So who is the scumbag that killed your father?” He sighs. “Blackbeard, captain of the Queen Anne’s Revenge.” I gasp. 

The ships name, so Blackbeard is the one who killed my father as well. “Blackbeard?” He nods. I sat back and tried to take everything in. “Emma you ok?” I nod. “It’s just that thanks to you I now know that Blackbeard killed my father as well.” Killian scoffs. “Now we know who our common enemy is.” I nod. “Will you join me in seeking revenge for the murder of both our fathers?” I nod. That’s when Killian sits back and just sighs.

“You ok?” He nods. “It’s just, who would have known that we would both end up captains after our fathers’ early deaths.” I nod. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way but that’s the way life is.” He smiles. “We both have grown up so much Emma.” I nod. “Yes you’re not a scared little boy anymore.” Killian chuckles. “No I’m not but you continue to be that feisty girl that would bully me and beat me in everything.” I chuckle as he shows me the cuts that I gave to him which were on his neck and hand.

“I’m sorry for that but hey to be fair I didn’t know who you were.” Killian laughs and nods. “Aye well I’m going to go to Tortuga to gather information on where Blackbeard could be, we will meet in Tortuga in 4 days or so, gives you enough time to gather supplies for our journey.” I nod.

I get up and go to the door. I open the door but I hadn’t seen Killian was really close to me. I nudge him so he could move away but he gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes and push him out my cabin. He chuckles loudly as we both walk out. He walks up to Liam and gives him a nod, they both make their way back to their ship and start to set sail.” I wave and smile at them. “Take care of your little brother Liam.” I scream out as Liam chuckles loudly. “Oi, it's younger brother.” I over hear Killian scream back.

I chuckle and Regina does the same, I look out towards the Jolly Roger and see it disappear into the horizon. I sigh and take a deep breath. “Mr. Gibbs!” I scream out. “Aye captain?”

“Set course to New Found Land, we need to gather supplies.” He nods. I make my way to my cabin as Regina follows behind. She closes the door and sits down as I stare out the window. “Killian asked me to join him in avenging the man who killed his father.” Regina gasps. “That’s risky, I mean we already have our...” “The man that killed his father is the captain of the Queen Anne’s Revenge.” Regina gasps again.

“He’s the same man that killed our father?” I nod. “Emma...” I put my hand up. “We will join in aiding him but we will still do it under our terms. I mean it will be good to have an ally for once.” Regina looked skeptical but then nods. “Well if you think its best then that’s what we shall do.” I give her a nod and she smiles. “Well I’ll go check on the crew, it will take a day to get to New Found Land.” I nod again as she walks out. 

I lean back and sigh, I don’t know why but I think that this is all too much of a coincidence. I trust Killian I mean he’s my childhood friend but I still have to be on the look out. You can never trust anyone too much, that’s how you get betrayed and mutinies tend to form.

I put my hand in my pocket and I felt a note. “See you in tortuga love.” I roll my eyes, this dirt bag, I don’t even know how he managed to put this dumb note in my pocket. I crumple it up and threw it away as I leaned back against my chair and sighed. I look over at my book shelf and I see my dad’s favorite book. I smiled, even though he would tell people he hated to read, it was one of his favorite pass times. Well that was when he would have some time to himself or alone with me. 

I sat up and nodded, now more than ever I must focus my attention to find out all that I can about Blackbeard and how to kill him. 

*The next day*

We arrived to New Found Land and gathered up the necessary supplies for our journey. Since my crew had been working hard I decided that tonight we would all spend some time at the taverns. I left two of my men to guard the ship as we all went to enjoy ourselves. Regina and I took a seat as Mr. Gibbs went to gather intel on Blackbeard.

That’s when a man walks up to me. “What will you be having captain?” I smile. “Rum.” He smiles. “Anything else?” I chuckle as I look at him from head to toe. “You are handsome but not tonight I just want the rum.” He nods as Regina laughs. “Well if you don’t want him, I don’t mind spending the night with him.” I chuckle. “Then by all means...” she chuckles and walks over to him as he gives Mr. Gibbs the glass of rum. I see them walk out as Mr. Gibbs hands me the rum.

“So did you hear anything?” He nods. “Apparently he’s on a search for something really powerful.” I lift my eyebrow. “Really what?” “He’s trying to find the Trident.” I gasp, the Trident was supposed to be a legend but if he's looking for it then it means it does indeed exist. “If he finds it he can control the whole ocean.” He nods as he takes a sip. We continued to talk and that’s when I look out the window and I see the man that had gone with Regina handing another strange man a small bag.

I thought that was odd, that’s when someone spills their rum all over me. I look up and I see that it’s Raven, the daughter of the late Davy Jones. I scoff as I get up. “You got a problem Raven?” She scoffs. “Yes you’re my problem Emma.” I take out my small dagger and placed it on her neck. I cut her neck slightly, letting just a thin trail of blood fall down her neck, “leave me the hell alone Raven.” She pulls away and scoffs. “You still owe me for killing Edward.” I chuckle. “You know that he slept with the both of us, I did us both a favor.” She scoffs.

“I loved him.” I chuckle loudly. “Love is weakness Raven you know that, didn’t you learn anything from your father’s death?” She scoffs. “You will pay for killing him.” I scoff as I take a sip. “Occupy yourself with better things Raven.” She scoffs. “You’re right, I need avenge those who killed my father, too bad your father is dead, but I can always go for Elizabeth or William.” I put my glass down and take out my cutlass.

“You get anywhere near my aunt or my uncle, I won’t hesitate on killing you Raven, now beat it!” She scoffs as she walks away. I sit back down and that’s when Mr. Gibbs smiles, “want me to get rid of her captain?” I smiled, “tempting as that would be she’s no real threat she’s a brat, leave her be but I do appreciate the gesture.” He nods and smiles. “Well Mr. Gibbs I think it’s best that I go back to the ship but please stay put, in case there are any more news.” He nods. “See you back at the ship.” I nod as I leave gold coins on the table. 

I get up and made my way back to my ship. I walked slowly and contemplated on what Raven had said. One thing that she didn’t know is that Edward was my first, I gave myself completely to him, I loved him so much. I thought we were going to sail the seas together but he went off and cheated on me with her. Then he still had the audacity to come back to me. So I pretended like I was still in love with him, and then I killed him for hurting not only me but Raven as well. 

No woman deserves to be treated like that.

I get to my ship and I sent the lads that were on watch to go into town. I looked out to sea and sighed. I need to get my mind right and focus. That’s when I see Regina walking towards me. I chuckle. “Did you have fun?” She smiles. “Yes I did, let’s just say he blew me away.” I chuckle. “Why did you come back so early?” Regina chuckles. “I just needed some release dear sis, but let's just say I left him all nice and cozy in that little bed.” I shook my head and chuckled. All of a sudden we see Mr. Gibbs running.

“Captain, there’s been word that Blackbeard will arrive in Tortuga in 2 days.” I gaps, “Gibbs, get the crew back we must set sail at once.” He nods as he goes and gets my crew back. Once everyone came back on board we set sail towards Tortuga but not without doing a bit of plundering. It had been a while since my crew had some action, I mean what pirate doesn’t loved to raid? We plundered two ships that carried not only very valuable goods that can be sold for a very high price but they had two chests full of gold and jewels.

It was a fine victory for the Black Pearl and I see my lads celebrating after our raids; images of my father flooded my mind again. I was so happy to know that I am finally on my way to avenge his death.


	4. Part 4

The sun rose as we arrived to Tortuga the very next day. I looked at the ships that were docked and I see the Jolly Roger docked at the port. I felt a sense of relief knowing that Killian kept his word, because this means I am one step closer in avenging my father’s death. We made our way to the main tavern and it was chaotic like always. I let my lads enjoy some time to themselves as I go in search of Killian. I look around the tavern as I walked in but I couldn’t find him. 

“Glad to see you made it earlier than expected.” I chuckle as I hear Killian’s voice behind me. “Well I hate to tell you but Blackbeard hasn’t shown up and will not show up in the mere future.” I sighed, of course it was too good to be true. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t talk and share what we’ve learned about Blackbeard.” I nod, “well let’s get down to business then.” Killian nods as he escorts me to a table. We sit down and get some drinks. That’s when I see a woman walking up to Killian. “You looking for a good time handsome?” I scoff as he kisses his neck. “Beat it tramp, he’s with me.” She chuckles as she runs her hands through the exposed part of his chest. “I’m sure you don’t mind sharing him for a bit.”

I roll my eyes and scoff. “I said beat it.” She gets up and walks away. “Emma I didn’t know I was with you.” I chuckle. “You’re not, I just... I need you to be focused.” He coughs then nods. “Of course, my apologies love.” We tell each other what we know and we come up with a plan. “Ok then captain it seems that we are ready to go.” I nod and give Regina the signal to gather up the crew.

As I get up Killian grabs my arm. “Hey are you ok?” I gave him a weird look. “Yes why wouldn’t I be?” He scoffs. “Even though we haven’t seen each other in years I know when something is bugging you.” I chuckle, he’s the one who hasn’t changed a bit. “You’re right something is bugging me.” He smiles. “What is it?” “When people are not minding their own damn business.” Killian chuckles.

“Oh Emma you haven’t changed.” I scoff. “Let’s go.” He nods and gets up. I was so mad because he could still read me like a book. Even though I am focused on avenging my father’s death, there is something else that is bugging the hell out of me but I just don’t know what it is.

*Flashback*

“Emma, the skills that I teach you here, they may one day save your life or the life of your fellow mate.” I nod as I continue to practice sparing with my dad. Time passed and I was practicing my footwork on my own. I couldn’t get the footwork right and it bugged me. I scoffed as I threw down my cutlass on the deck. “You’ll get it Emma.” I turn around and see Killian. “Of course I will Killian.” He chuckles. “I can see that it’s bugging you.” I scoff. “No it doesn’t.” He chuckles again.

“You forget that even though I might not be good at being a pirate I can read you like a book Emma.” I scoff as I placed my cutlass on his shoulder. “I’m 10 and you’re 12, we are supposed to be the best, our fathers are famous pirates and I feel I’m a be an embarrassment to him.”

Killian pushes the cutlass out of the way. “Just trust in yourself, I know you will be an amazing pirate.” I scoff as he walks away with a book in his hands. 

*End of Flashback*

As I make my way back to my ship I see that strange man again. I don’t think it’s a coincidence, but then again it’s Tortuga. I brush it off and continued on my way back to the ship. I make my way to my cabin and looked down at the map. We have no idea where Blackbeard could be but what we do know is that my cousin Will has some information about the Trident or well that’s what Regina said she found out. 

Killian and I will be impersonating townsfolk and meeting up with him at Port Royal. Time passed and we made it to Port Royal. Regina and Liam stayed behind to man the ships as Killian and I dressed in townsfolk attire. Mr. Gibbs left Killian and I on the shore without any of the guards noticing. We walked through the streets as we made our way to my uncle Will’s old black smith shop.

I did the special knock and the door opened. We quickly walked in and Will hugs me. “Emma it’s so good to see...” He then grabs a cutlass and places it on Killian’s neck. “No Will wait he’s a friend, he’s with me. He’s captain Brennan’s kid.” He gasps. “Brennan, Jones?” I nod. “My apologies mate.” Killian nods. “We heard you have information on finding the Trident.” Will nods.

“Aye remember Karina?” I nod. “Well before she left us she told me something about that.” I nod. Will goes and grabs a journal. “The guide to finding the Trident is in here Emma.” I nod. “Please, be very careful, I don’t want to lose you too.” I smile. “I’ll be careful and say hi to your parents.” He smiles. “Will do.” I smile and hug him. “And you mate watch out for her.” Killian smiles. “I’m sure she can take care of herself but I’ll still look out for her.” I chuckle.

We make our way outside as I open the journal. That’s when Will comes out. “Oh Emma and also remember that your heart is your guide.” He closes the door and I gave him a weird look. Heart? What the hell does he mean by that. I continue to read the journal and that’s when I bump into a guard. I gasp as the journal falls.

“I’m sorry young lady...” He then grabs the journal and glances over it. “The Trident seems like an odd thing to be reading about.” I smile and nod. He then hands me the journal and stares at me. “You look oddly familiar.” I froze up and started to panic. “Oh highly doubt that sir, we are newlyweds and we decide to visit this humble town.” I smile and nod hearing Killian say this.

“Oh really?” I nod as I hug Killian. “Yes we wanted to travel and see the world since we come from a very small town.” The guard smiles but doesn’t seem to buy our story. That’s when Killian leans down and gives me a kiss. That kiss caught me completely off guard. I groan a bit but I kissed him back. I then back away and the guard smiles.

“We are adventure enthusiasts and I bought the book for my beautiful wife.” The guard smiles. “Well congratulations, I bid you a safe trip but please be careful reading about this type of information, you never know what type of pirates can be lurking out there.” I nod. “They can easily pick pocket or do bad things to you.” We both nod and I quietly laugh since I had pick pocketed him a long time ago.

He walks away and we make our way back to the shore waiting for Gibbs to pick us up. Killian boarded the Pearl as the Jolly followed closely behind.

We made our way to my cabin and I laughed as I took out the stuff I had stolen from the man. That’s when my face changes and I give Killian a death glare. He laughs as he sees the ring he stole from the guard.

“What?” “Why the hell did you kiss me?” He chuckles. “It was called acting love and you should thank me.” I scoff. “Why?” He chuckles. “Because we almost got caught, you shouldn’t have bumped into that guard.” I scoff. “Still...” Killian chuckles. “Did you believe that was a real one, I mean we had to pretend we were actual newlyweds, right?” I nod.

“Alright fine.” I sat down and started to read. But for some odd reason I couldn’t focus. That’s when Killian laughs. “What’s wrong captain can’t focus after that kiss I gave you?” I chuckle. That’s when I look up and Killian is right in front of me. “Admit it you liked it.” I started to get nervous as he pushes the journal down on to the desk. “No...” He caresses my cheek and slowly leans in. He kisses me and my heart is just melting.

He picks me up and takes me to the bed. He hovers over me as he’s kissing my neck. Oh my I had never thought I would be with Killian in this way. I mean he was my childhood friend; we can’t be together like this. But then again we aren’t kids anymore we are two grown adults. 

That’s when his hands run down my shirt and I give him a nod. He starts to unbutton my shirt and I’m getting so nervous. It had been a while since I’ve been with someone. “Don’t be nervous love, trust me.” I smile and nod as he unbuttons his shirt. Once he finished he leans down and I run my hands through his chest hair. My God he was driving me insane. He starts to kiss me and deepens it in seconds.

God why was this man driving me crazy? That’s when I hear a chuckle in the background. That’s when I shake my head and noticed that I had spaced out.

“Emma love.” I chuckle. “What?” Killian laughs. “Care to oblige where you went because by the looks of it, it seems that you were having an awfully good and naughty time.” I scoff. “No I...” That’s when I turned red and Killian laughs again. “Don’t worry love I tend to have that effect on women, doesn’t matter if we were childhood friends.” I scoff. He then gets up and grabs my hand then kisses it. “We will stay in touch, just go over the journal that way we can know our next heading.” I nod.

Killian makes his way towards the door and opens it. Before opening it he looks back and smiles. “Please try to keep your thoughts of me pure captain wouldn’t want to corrupt and distract that pretty mind of yours.” I scoff.

“Bug off Jones, I won’t hesitate on beating you up again.” He chuckles as he closes the door. I leaned against it and sighed. How is it that these feelings are rising up all of a sudden? I mean sure we were friends when we were little but to actually imagine sleeping with him that’s a whole different story. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, I think I just need to sleep with someone, once I do I’m sure these feelings and thoughts will go away. 

I made my way back to my desk and started to focus on what actually matters; which is of course the location of the Trident.


	5. Part 5

I start to read the journal more in depth and it was fascinating, each page had a different story, either a drawing of something related to the Trident, Blackbeard or simply facts about either or. 

Reading further into the journal is where I was able to read about the location of the Trident but unfortunately, since the journal was written by a pirate everything was a riddle. I managed to decipher each one and wrote that in a separate piece of parchment to keep it safely with me. 

Once that was finished, I reached the end and my heart nearly stopped. I saw a small note with my name written on top of it. 

"Dearest Emma,

I hope this letter finds you one day. How I wish I could be there and spend the rest of my life with you and Will but I guess fate wasn't on my side.

I hope that you continue and finish this journey. Find the trident and kill that bastard for killing both of our fathers. I wish you the best, and I do hope you find love.

Best regards,

Karina."

My heart dropped, and that's when I turned the note around.

"Remember to follow your heart Emma."

I scoff as I put the note down, again with this heart nonsense, following your heart makes no sense. Yes, you have to have a heart to love your crew but you have to be heartless as well.

That's when Regina walks in. "Everything ok captain?" I nod as I close the note. "Yes," I say as I close the journal, "we have our next heading, we have to go down to the Forbidden Fortress." She gasps, "so let Killian and Liam know." Regina nods.

"So how are things on deck?" Regina smiles. "Perfect." I smile. "Any ships on the horizon that we can plunder?" She grins. "That's why I'm here, we found a merchant ship and the lads have been a bit bored so how about we have a little fun?" I smirk. "Set the course lieutenant." She nods and walks out. I lock the journal in my drawer and put the key back on my necklace. I put my leather coat on and sheathed my cutlass.

I look behind us and I see Killian's ship barely hinting on the horizon. I turn back around as we head towards the ship. Before we knew it we seized the ship and took all their precious goods, but that's when I noticed that some of the surviving lads were testing my patience.

"I ain't scared of you." I scoff at the one lad that had the audacity to say something back at me. I grabbed my cutlass and chuckled. I cut the side of his neck and he gasped.

"Say one more word, and I will end your life." He scoffs and spits at me. I wipe the spit from my face and chuckle. "You think that's funny huh?" I then run my cutlass through his chest. He's gasping as blood is spitting out of his mouth. I take out my cutlass from his body and he falls. "Anyone have anything else they want to say?" All the lads stay quiet. I smirk as I wipe my cutlass clean.

"Didn't think so." I turn to my lads and smiled. "Lads tie these rats up and leave them astray on a row boat, and make sure to take our precious goods back to our ship." Everyone cheers and go about doing their tasks. Once that was done we make our way back to my ship and we get settled back in. We keep on our course towards the Forbidden Fortress.

I make my way back to my cabin and I sit down. Regina walks in and is giving me a huge smirk. "That was awesome, I missed seeing you like that." I smiled as I leaned back."It felt good to do that." She smiles. "Aye well I'm afraid I have some bad news." My smile fades. "Killian seemed to have gone astray." I gave her a weird look. "Is that so?" She nods. "So they're going to take their own path?" Regina nods.

"It seems like it, once I told Liam where we were headed the ship turned and went another way." I nod but I was a bit disappointed. I thought we were doing this together but that goes to show you that you can't trust anyone especially a pirate.

I scoff, "we don't need him, or any of them, I can seek revenge on my own, well we can seek revenge on our own." Regina smiles. "That's right." Regina gets up and smiles. "Well I'll leave you to it captain." I nod and smile as Regina walks out of my cabin.

Regina's POV  
She's such a fool, so gullible. Liam and I are the rightful captains of both our ships. I once loved Emma, like a sister but I cannot pretend that I am ok with her running my ship. Liam feels the same way about Killian.

So we will do whatever it is in our power to separate them. They don't see it yet but together they are invincible. You can tell they love each other ever since they were little kids, so Liam and I will make them fall in love with each other then separate them so they will kill each other to seek vengeance for hurting one another.

I walk out to the deck and right on time my raven lands on my shoulder. I grab the note wrapped on its leg.

"My beautiful Regina,

Everything is going to plan, Killian just confessed to me that he's in love with Emma. We are going to do a set up for them, I hired people to pretend to rob them and they will be tied up together and we will leave the rest to them. 

So by tomorrow night you need to be at Chesapeake Cove so we can get this plan into action. I can't wait to see you again; I miss you my love. Don't worry, very soon we will both be captains of our ships.

With love, 

Liam."

I smiled as I kissed the note. I folded the note and tucked in my shirt, I took out a piece of parchment and wrote back to him. I folded it up and sent the raven back. Just a few more weeks left of sucking up to Emma then I will be captain of the Black Pearl.

Emma's POV  
I woke up and I am dead tired. I could not sleep a wink, and today I needed to be at my fullest. Well that didn't matter, I mean no one is ever at their fullest right? As I'm getting changed I heard commotion up on deck. I finished changing and went up on deck. "Captain all of our food supply is missing." I gasp.

"What is the meaning of this?" I looked towards Mr. Gibbs and he shrugs. "We left Georgie in charge and he said he locked the storage room but the hatch that opens the bottom of it was open." I scoff then looked at Georgie, he had fear in his eyes. He was a young lad, I didn't want to punish him but mistakes like this can't happen again. "Georgie, you will be scrubbing the deck for 2 weeks and we will have Mr. Gibbs being charge of locking the storage room." 

Mr. Gibbs nods as Georgie hands him the key. "Well it seems that we will have to make a stop in a nearby port." I then look at Regina. "Regina what's the nearest port?" She smiles. "Chesapeake Cove." I nod. "You all know the drill; Mr. Gibbs will stay here while the usual crew goes down to the port." Everyone nods.

We sailed off and I went to gather my things. Within the next 2 hours we arrived to Chesapeake Cove. The crew went down with us and we bought the stuff we needed. The lads that went with us took our goods back to the ship.

Regina and I decided to go explore a bit of the town. "I've heard there's a hidden waterfall here." I gasp. "Really?" She nods. "Just like the one dad took us when we were little, where they had the buried treasure." I smiled. I missed my dad so much, and I'm sure he would be proud of the woman I've become. "Well let's head on that way." Regina nods. We laugh and smile as we made our way over there.

This little moment that Regina and I were sharing reminded me of how it used to be when we were little. We would explore the ship and get into trouble. We arrived to the hidden waterfall and my was it beautiful. I don't know why but seeing this made me feel like a little girl again.

That's when I turn around and I see Regina grabbing her cutlass. "Regina?" She shushes me. "I think..." that's when a group of mean run towards them. I take out my cutlass and I start to attack. I turn around and they hit Regina on the head. I gasp as I see that she is laying on the ground completely passed out, I stab the person in front of me and run to her side. I check her pulse and she was still alive. That's when a man comes behind me and drapes something over my mouth.

In a matter of second my whole world fades.

I open my eyes and I noticed that I had a sac over my head, and I'm gagged. I try to reach up but I'm tied up on a chair.

That's when someone comes and takes off my sac. I scoff when I see it was an old man with a very horrible mask on, and by horrible I mean it didn't do a good job hiding his face. 

"Look who we have here, the famous captain of the Black Pearl, Emma Sparrow." I roll my eyes. 

I look around and we are in a room that looks like a shed. That's when they throw a man next to me and he has a sac over his head as well. The man tries to talk but I could tell he's gagged as well.

The old man takes the sac off of the man on the floor next to me. I gasp when I see who it is.

Killian?


	6. Part 6

Killian looks up at me and his eyes widened.

"You two will remain here, we have a special surprise in store for the both of you." The man walks out and I could hear he locked the door.

I look down and Killian is already freed from his ropes. He walks up to me as he takes off his gag. "How did we both end up here?" I roll my eyes.

I mumbled something and Killian started to laugh. He then takes off my gag. "What the hell, how did we end up here?" Killian shrugs. "Who knows, that is why I asked you earlier, I mean I was walking with Liam and then some men ambushed us." I gasp.

"That's what happened to me and Regina." He gasps. "That's odd." I nod. "Can you get me out of these ropes?" Killian shakes his head.

"No I think I'll leave you tied up like this." I scoff. "You serious?" He nods. "Oh come on Emma don't tell me you've never been tied up before?" I give him a death glare. "Not even in the good way?" I scoff again.

"If you don't untie me Jones I swear..." Killian chuckles, "alright kill joy." He unties me and I run to the door. "Hey calm down Emma." I scoff.

"Why are you so calm?" Killian chuckles then walks up to the door. "Have you forgotten how to pick the lock love?" I scoff. "It's on the outside genius." Killian looks at it and gasps. He then scratches the back of his ear and chuckles.

"Oh then I've got nothing." I scoff as I start to throw things around. "Why are you mad?" I scoff. "Why did you leave, I thought we were in this together?" Killian face softens. "I didn't think you wanted me, so I went on my own to the Fortress."

I walk towards the door then started to kick it, before I knew it the door opened. Killian stood there impressed. "Not bad Sparrow." I chuckle.

"Come on." That's when we hear some men talking on the other side of the shed. "We must hurry up and turn them into the crown so they can be hanged for their crimes."

We quickly rushed out of the shed without being seen. We then noticed we were in a cave. We rushed out and made our way towards the town. No one seemed to notice us so we casually made our way to the port.

I look East and I don't see my ship, Killian looks West and he doesn't see his either. I scoff. "The damn code." Killian nods. "Aye." I scoff again. "We need to commandeer a ship." He nods.

That's when Killian pushes me against the wall. "Guards." I start to panic. "Kiss me, that way they won't notice us." I scoff. "No way, I'm not doing that again." That's when I turn and I hear them screaming our names saying that we were seen in town.

I pull Killian in and I kiss him. As soon as our lips touch sparks went flying through my body. I couldn't handle such feelings. Killian deepens our kiss and as much as I want to pull away something is drawing me to stay with him. I feel Killian caress my leg and that's when I pull away. We stare at each other and he's dumbstruck like me. I hate him for having that effect on me. "Emma I..." I put my hands on his lips.

"Let's just get that ship and get back to our crews." He nods. I walk away first and I am just touching my lips. The first time we kissed was mind blowing but this one felt different.

I felt Killian different and I don't know what it was but I loved it. I shook my head; no I can't focus on that. I have my mission and right now I can't focus on what I'm feeling. He left when he said we would be a team so that goes to show you that you can't trust anyone.

We walked together both in silence, and both caught up in our own thoughts about what we felt. We finally arrived to the port and we checked out some ships a tad smaller than our own.

"Look we can commandeer the odyssey." I look at the ship and nod, yeah this ship will do. We boarded and in a matter of minutes we took over the ship leaving the 3 lads that were in charge of looking out for it tied up in the row boat. We set sail and made our way to the Forbidden Fortress.

Killian stood at the helm waiting for my heading as I looked down at my compass. I hadn't used it in a while because it reminded me way too much of my father.

He would always tell me that this compass would lead me to the one thing I wanted the most or otherwise known as my heart's desire.

*Flashback*

"Alright my little lass, you see this here compass?" I look up at my dad and nod. "This compass will lead you to your hearts desire." I give him a confused look. "Come here." I walk up to him and he grabs me.

"Open it." I open it and the arrow starts to spin. It spins and stops in front of me. "Daddy it stopped at me." He smiles. "Aye little love, that's because you will always be in my heart but once I have you in my arms, the compass will show us the course to take." I smile and hugged him.

"Alright close it and open it again." I nod and do as I'm told. I close it then open it again. It starts to spin then stops at me for a little bit then points towards the sea.

I then point at that direction. I look up at my dad and he smiles. "You want to give the heading?" I nod and he smiles. "Mr. Gibbs." I scream out.

"Aye little miss?" "Set course for...." I look at my dad and he whispers a name to me. "Set course for Tortuga." He smiles and nods. "Aye aye future captain." I smile and my dad gives me a proud look.

"You will become a great pirate my love." I smile. "And remember if for some reason you don't know your heart desires don't hesitate on using the compass to help you figure that out."

*End of flashback*

I smile and wiped my tears as I recalled this beautiful memory. I was about 6 when this happened; God I miss him so much. But this feeling was too overwhelming I needed to focus. I took out a piece of the parchment where I wrote the clues for the location of the Trident, it still showed that we needed to find the Forbidden Fortress first. 

I looked out to see and was a bit confused as to where to go, this was actually a first for me, I scoffed.

I opened the compass and it was spinning like crazy. I followed it and it seemed like it was about to stop and point in the direction of the Forbidden Fortress.

The arrow stops and I gasp when I see it pointing at someone. I look up and the arrow is pointing at Killian. I scoff and closed it. No I can't deal with this now. I look up at Killian and smiled as I gave him whatever heading. 

He nods and turns the helm.


End file.
